Der neue Held
by Alicia Spinnet2
Summary: George ist tot, Fred lebt, Voldemort ist weg usw. Ich hasse sowas ^^ Chap 5 is da - die andern sin überarbeitet ^^
1. Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joane K. Rowling und ich will mit dieser Story hier auch kein Geld verdienen oder so.  
  
Please reviewt und sagt mir ob ich weiterschreiben soll. ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Fred sah sich um. Hier war es passiert, vor einem halben Jahr. Hier war einst der Laden "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" gewesen. Bis vor einem halben Jahr. Nun war hier nur noch eine Ruine, dort lag noch immer das Schild mit dem Ladennamen. Er war nicht dagewesen als es passierte. Etwas dass er sich nie verzeihen konnte. Sein Bruder waren gestorben ohne ihn zu verraten, er wünschte er hätte es getan. Dann würde er jetzt nicht mehr leben müssen, nicht an ihn denken müssen, dann wäre da nicht dieser Schmerz. Er war immer seine zweite Hälfte gewesen, ein Teil von ihm, der ihm nun fehlte. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, und trotzdem brachen die Erinnerungen über ihn herein. Er war im Schloss gewesen, in Dumbledores Büro und hatte auf den Direktor gewartet. Als er gekommen war, sah er aufgelöst auf. "Was ist los, Direktor?" Dumbledore hatte es ihm erzählt. Voldemort war nach Hogsmeade gekommen. Er war in ihren Laden eingebrochen wo George hinter dem Tresen stand. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben und "Avada Kedavra" gebrüllt, dann war er disappariert. Fred hatte es nicht glauben wollen, er wollte unbedingt nach Hogsmeade. Doch der Direktor wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.   
  
Seitt diesem Anschlag lebte Fred wieder im Schloss, doch meißt starrte er nur die Wände an und war nicht ansprechbar. Seine Eltern, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, sie alle versuchten mit ihm zu reden, doch er reagierte nicht auf sie. Bei Georges Beerdigung hätte er sich am liebsten gleich mit eingraben lassen, er fühlte sich als hätte sein Leben ohne George keinen Sinn mehr. Nach der Beerdigung war jedoch eine Änderung mit ihm vorgegangen. Er fühlte keine Trauer mehr, nur noch Wut. Und in dieser Wut gelang ihm das, was bisher nur Harry Potter gelungen war: er vernichtete Voldemort. Wie es genau passiert war wusste er nicht mehr, er hatte immer Georges Gesicht vor Augen gehabt. Nun war er neben Harry der größte Held, den die Zauberer heutzutage kannten. Und doch verspürte er keinen Stolz. Die Wut war immernoch da, die Wut und allmählich auch wieder Trauer. 


	2. Der Artikel

Und das 2. Kapitel ;)   
  
@ Talina: Danke schön =)  
  
~*~  
  
Der verhängnissvolle Artikel  
  
Am Morgen des 31. Augusts wachte Fred auf weil die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, höchstens eine Stunde. Er war müde, und doch wollte er nicht schlafen, aus Angst vor den Alpträumen, die dann unweigerlich über ihn hereinbrechen würden. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zur Tür, durch die gerade Alicia Spinnet hereingestürmt kam. "Fred... Fred es ist so schrecklich! Ich habe es gerade erst erfahren, ich wollte sofort zu dir... Fred?" sie merkte dass er sie nicht wirklich registrierte und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. "Fred verdammt! Du kannst doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens resigniert die Wände anstarren, mit niemandem reden und kaum essen und schlafen! So kann das verdammt nochmal nicht weitergehen!!! Immerhin... du hast Du-weißt-schon-wen vernichtet, bist du denn kein bisschen stolz???" Fred sah Alicia an. "Nein Alicia, ich bin nicht stolz. George ist nicht mehr da, ich will ihn wiederhaben! Er fehlt mir so... Ich bin nicht stolz. Worauf? Darauf dass ich Voldemort vernichtet hab? Frag doch Harry wie das ist. Ich bin nicht stolz, weil ich ihn nur vernichtet habe weil er mir George genommen hat! Wenn er mir George nicht genommen hätte wäre ich jetzt glücklich, zumindest glücklicher als jetzt. Ich hätte es anderen überlassen sollen, Voldemort zu vernichten, für mich ist das zu groß. Ich kann das nicht, ich kann nicht damit leben, das George weg ist, Alicia!" Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er wieder sprach. Er merkte nicht wie sie jedesmal zusammenzuckte wenn er "Voldemort" sagte, und selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte - es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen, er würde nie wieder Du-weißt-schon-wer sagen. Nie wieder. Sie nahm ihn in den arm. "Oh Fred... Es tut mir so Leid..." sie schluchzte. "Aber ich muss jetzt gehen, Fred... Pass auf dich auf. Ich werde hier im Schloss wohnen, ich bin die neue Flug-lehrerin. Pass auf dich auf, Fred!" Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ sein Zimmer. Fred wusste am Abend nicht mehr, womit er den Tag verbracht hatte, doch am Abend weinte er sich in den Schlaf, seit langer Zeit schlief er mal wieder eine Nacht durch, ohne Alpträume.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hörte er nur ein lautes Klatschen und war sofort hellwach. Jemand hatte den Tagespropheten auf seinen Nachttisch geworfen. Fred nahm ihn in die Hand und als er die Schlagzeile las, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter.   
  
'Der Herzschmerz des neuen Helds'  
  
Fred Weasley, der allseits bekannte, neue Held, der Zaubererwelt, ist homosexuell. Das gestand uns einer seiner besten Freunde, Marcus Flint, heute während einem Interview. "Fred stand schon immer auf Jungen. Mädchen mochte er zwar als Kumpel, als Lebenspartner wäre für ihn jedoch nie ein Mädchen in Frage gekommen. Er hatte mir auch anvertraut dass er für seinen leider so tragisch verstorbenen Zwillingsbruder, George Weasley, mehr als nur brüderliche Liebe empfand. Ja, er liebte ihn, nicht nur als Bruder." Erst heute bekam unser Reporter mit, wie er sich bei seiner Freundin Alicia Spinnet ausweinte. "Ich vermisse George, ich will sterben, er bedeutete mir mehr als mein Leben." Dies und noch anderes hörte unser Reporter aus dem Weinkrampf Fred Weasleys heraus. Alicia Spinnet, laut einer ihrer Freundinnen selbst seit einer Ewigkeit in Fred Weasley verliebt, tröstete ihn hingebungsvoll und meinte schliesslich zu ihm "Ich weiss wie sehr du George geliebt hast. Aber Fred, du musst nach Vorne sehen! Es gibt viele Dinge, die das Leben lebenswert machen. Vor allem jetzt nach dem Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt wurde. George würde nicht wollen, dass du dich seinetwegen so kaputtmachst. Er hat dich doch auch geliebt, mehr als alles andere." Nach diesen Worten zu schließen bestand vielleicht sogar eine Beziehung zwischen den Zwillingen? Wer weiß... Die Zaubererwelt kann nur hoffen, dass sich Fred Weasley Alicia's Ratschlag zu Herzen nimmt.  
  
Endus Walisinda  
  
Fred wurde übel. Womit hatte er das verdient? Ja, er hatte George geliebt, doch es war immer nur Geschwisterliebe gewesen, nie etwas anderes. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und zog sich an. Dann verließ er zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr sein Zimmer und ging in die große Halle, wo die Schüler und Lehrer gerade frühstückten. Er ging auf den Lehrertisch zu, achtete nicht auf die neugierigen Blicke die er auf sich zog, und berührte Alicia an der Schulter. "Alicia... kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" 


	3. das Angebot

"Fred! Was ist los? Natürlich kannst du mit mir reden, ich bin ohnehin fertig mit essen." Sie folgte ihm zum Ausgang der Halle. Er nahm Alicia am Arm und führte sie in ein leeres Zimmer. "Alicia, hast du den Artikel gelesen?" "Nein, welchen Artikel?" "Den hier." sagte er und warf ihr den Tagespropheten zu. Alicia las den Artikel aufmerksam. "Oh nein..." sie stöhnte auf. "Marcus Flint... das war doch der Kapitän des Slytherin-Teams, oder?" "Ja, genau das war er. Und wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme... Aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Ich habe absolut keine Lust, jeden Tag von allen möglichen Kleinkindern gefragt zu werden ob ich schwul bin... Ich werde auch so schon genug mit Fragen zu tun haben." "Fred, ich weiß ja nun nicht, ob das in deinem Sinne ist, aber wie wäre es..." sie schluckte. "Wenn wir so tun würden als wenn wir zusammen wären? Dann würden sie dich bestimmt nicht fragen." sie errötete und sah auf den Boden. "Alicia! Das ist... gar keine schlechte Idee... Und dir macht es auch wirklich nichts aus?" "Nein, sonst hätte ich es dir doch nicht angeboten Fred." "Dann lass es uns so machen, Alicia." "Ja. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Dumbledore wollte mit dir reden, du sollst sobald wie möglich in sein Büro kommen. Das Passwort für den Wasserspeier ist 'Hirngespinst'" sie lachte. "Nun Fred ich muss weg, ich habe jetzt gleich meine erste Unterrichtsstunde - die Fünftklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor. Da ist doch deine Schwester, oder?" "Ja, dann bis nachher Alicia. Und vielen Dank." Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Was der Rektor wohl von ihm wollte? Am Wasserspeier angekommen rief er "Hirngespinst" und trat auf die Treppe, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte.  
  
Seit er das letzte mal hiergewesen war hatet sich nichts verändert. Fawkes begrüßte ihn freudig und flatterte auf seine Schulter. Dumbledore war nicht da und so setzte Fred sich auf einen Stuhl um zu warten. Er sah sich gerade die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter an, als sich die Tür öffnete. "Ah! Mr. Weasley!" "Guten Tag Direktor." "Sie wissen warum ich sie habe rufen lassen?" "Nein, aber sie werden es mir wohl gleich sagen." Dumbledore blinzelte vergnügt mit den Augen. "Ja, das werde ich! Professor Snape hat gekündigt - er hat die Stelle als Schulleiter in Durmstrang angeboten bekommen. Und nun wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie nicht die Stelle des Zaubertränke-lehrers annehmen wollen? Ich glaube die ganze Schule würde sich freuen - und ich mich besonders." Dumbledore lächelte. "Oh..." damit hatte Fred nun gar nicht gerechnet. "Ja, gerne..." "Sehr schön! Dann haben wir also einen neuen Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie wissen ja wo ihr neues Büro ist... Allerdings, wenn sie nicht in den Kerkern hausen wollen, ich kann ihnen auch ein Büro im dritten Stock anbieten." "Ja, danke. Ach Professor? Wer ist denn eigentlich der neue Hauslehrer von Slytherin?" "Professor Vektor wird diese Stelle übernehmen. Ihre erste Stunde ist übrigens morgen, die erstklässler von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor." Fred nickte und verabschiedete sich. Er war Lehrer an Hogwarts! Wenn er das Alicia erzählte! Und seiner Familie! Die würden Augen machen.. 


	4. Gespräche

Als Fred das Büro verlassen hatte, blieb er stehen. 'Moment mal...' dachte er 'Warum wird ausgerechnet mir diese Stelle angeboten? Ich hab doch noch nicht einmal ein Studium absolviert!' Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich um und betrat das Büro von neuem. "Professor Dumbledore? Ich hätte da eine Frage..." der Schulleiter sah ihn fragend an. "wieso... haben sie ausgerechnet *mir* diese stelle angeboten? Ich hab doch noch nicht einmal ein Studium absolviert..." "Nun, Mr. Weasley - erstens waren sie schon immer gut in Zaubertränke. Und zweitens... es kann schliesslich nicht ewig so weitergehen, dass sie einfach in ihrem Zimmer sitzen und die Wände anstarren. Ist das nun Erklärung genug?" Fred nickte. "Ja, und vielen Dank, Professor..." "Keine Ursache." Fred ging hinaus. Dumbledore hatte schon recht. Wer weiß wann er sich sonst wieder gefangen hätte? Wenn Alicia nicht aufgetaucht wäre... Hätte es bestimmt noch Jahre gedauert. Seine Gedanken glitten zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde morgen. Die Erstklässler. Was hatten sie nochmal in der ersten Stunde durchgenommen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Nun, vielleicht sollte er mal seine Schwester fragen, vielleicht erinnerte sie sich ja noch. Sie war immerhin um einiges jünger als er. Aber irgendwie wollte er sie nicht fragen - er würde es schon alleine schaffen.   
  
Es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen und Fred ging in die große Halle. Als er Alicia sah, fiel ihm etwas ein. Diese Scheinfreundschaft, die sie ihm angeboten hatte, die er angenommen hatte. 'Nein,' dachte er 'ich kann das nicht. Ich will das nicht und ich kann das nicht. Sollen die anderen doch denken was sie wollen, es ist mir egal.' Er nahm sich vor, gleich nach dem Essen mit Alicia zu sprechen. Als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien bemerkte Fred seinen Hunger, er hatte in der letzten Zeit kaum gegessen, er war in seinen Gedanken immer bei George gewesen und hatte so seinen Hunger gar nicht registriert. Fred tat sich von allem, was in seiner Reichweite stand, etwas auf den Teller und fing an zu essen, wobei er sich mit Alicia, die neben ihm saß, unterhielt. Alicia hatte zuerst ziemlich erstaunt ausgesehen, hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt, warum sie nicht gleich davon erfahren hatte, das Fred Lehrer war, und Fred hatte ihr erstmal vorhalten müssen, dass er schließlich fast sofort nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zum Mittagessen gegangen war.   
  
~*~  
  
Danke an die die sich diesen Krampf hier durchlesen *lol*  
  
Und ein besonders großes Dankeschön an Talina, meine 'beta-readerin' ;)) *knuddel* (incredimail is lustig ;D )  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel gibts dann die Auswahl *g* Hab sogar ein sprechender-hut-lied gemacht *hüstel* die frage is allerdings ob das auch wirklich so toll is *g* naja man wird sehn ^^ 


	5. Die Auswahl

Schließlich hatte er fertig gegessen. "Alicia.... bitte, ich muss noch einmal mit dir reden." "Oh." sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "natürlich." Fred führte sie wieder in das Klassenzimmer, in dem sie auch schon heute morgen gewesen waren. Er schluckte. "Alicia... Ich kann das nicht, diese Scheinfreundschaft, das geht nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Sollen die Schüler doch denken, was sie wollen, es ist mir egal." Alicia sah ihn zuerst erstaunt und dann bedauernd an. "Ja Fred, ist gut, ich verstehe dich." Damit wandte sie sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster, damit er die Tränen nicht bemerkte, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. "Alicia, ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?" "Ja Fred, ich muss nun gehen." Sie verließ das Zimmer fluchtartig und Fred sah ihr verdutzt nach. Was war nur los mit ihr?  
  
Er wusste es nicht und so beschloss er, zu seiner Mutter zu gehen, die immernoch im Fuchsbau wohnte. Was er wusste war, was sie für eine Angst ausgestanden hatte, als er auf einmal eine Woche nach Georges Tod verschwunden war. Sie hatte ihn schon für tot gehalten, hatte gedacht, Voldemort hätte ihn auch noch getötet - um reinen Tisch zu machen. Aber dann war er wieder aufgetaucht, abgekämpft, müde, verdreckt und schwer verletzt. Ihn hatten unzählige Flüche der Todesser, die sich um Voldemort versammelt hatten, getroffen. Drei Tage und Nächte saß seine Mutter an seinem Bett im Krankenflügel, bis er endlich wieder aufwachte. Sie wollte wissen, wo er gewesen war, und was passiert war, doch alles an was er sich erinnerte, waren schwarze Gestalten, die ihre Zauberstäbe gehoben hatten und ein grüner Blitz, der auf ihn zuschoss, jedoch von einem blauen beantwortet wurde - wo der blaue Blitz hergekommen war, wusste er nicht - und auf einmal einen röchelnden Laut von dort, woher der grüne Blitz gekommen war. Und wie die Todesser angstvoll aufschrien, dann war er bewusstlos geworden. Er fand sich im Krankenflügel wieder und seine Mutter erzählte ihm, dass Draco Malfoy, der sich ebenfalls bei den Todessern befand, ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte.   
  
Als man dann nach 3 Wochen feststellte, dass Voldemort endgültig besiegt war, wurde Fred als Held gefeiert. Nach 6 Jahren Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts, in denen auch Hermine, ihre Eltern, Freds Vater, Percy, Dobby der Hauself und um ein Haar auch Ron gestorben war, hatte er, Fred Weasley, die Zaubererwelt befreit. Er hatte ungeahnte Kräfte heraufbeschworen und Voldemort vernichtet.  
  
Während er an die Zeit unmittelbar nach Voldemorts Sturz dachte, kam er an der Apparationsgrenze an. Er apparierte zum Fuchsbau und klopfte an die Tür. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er stand seiner völlig entgeisterten Mutter gegenüber. "Mom?" fragte er leise. "FRED! Oh Fred..." Sie warf sich an seinen Hals und er stand etwas perplex da, bis sie schließlich losließ. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter war von Falten durchzogen, die sich im Laufe der Zeit gebildet hatten, zuerst nach Percys Tod, dann nach dem Tod von Hermine, dann nach Arthurs weitere und schließlich nach Georges Tod noch mehr. Nachdem Hermines Eltern umgebracht worden waren, während sie sich in Hogwarts befunden hatte, war sie zu den Weasleys gezogen. Sie war schließlich gestorben, als sie sich vor Ron gestellt hatte um ihn zu beschützen, als Todesser in den Fuchsbau eindrangen. Bei demselben Angriff war auch sein Vater umgekommen, er hatte die meisten Todesser bereits getötet, doch ein letzter, der letztlich von Molly umgebracht wurde, hatte ihn getötet. "Wie geht es dir? Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie. "Mom, mir geht es ganz akzeptabel. Ich bin hier weil... ich mit dir reden wollte. Ich bin Lehrer in den Zaubertränken geworden, Snape ist nicht mehr da, er ist Schulleiter von Durmstrang."   
  
In den nächsten drei Stunden musste er immer wieder erzählen, was gestern und heute passiert war. Schließlich sah sie erschrocken auf die Uhr. "Die Schüler müssen schon eingetroffen sein. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn du gleich zur Auswahlfeier zu spät kommst?" Sie scheuchte ihn aus der Tür und er apparierte wieder zurück nach Hogsmeade, von wo er dann in das Schloss rannte. Die Große Halle war tatsächlich schon voll besetzt mit Schülern, die ihm neugierig nachsahen, als er zum Lehrertisch ging, doch die Erstklässler waren noch nicht da. Sie wurden jedoch, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte, von Professor McGonnagall hineingeführt und sie stellte den sprechenden Hut mit seinem dreibeinigen Stuhl ab. Als der Hut anfing zu sprechen, zuckten nicht wenige der Erstklässler zusammen.   
  
"Ich bin sehr wohl ein alter Hut  
  
Drum ist mein Aussehen auch nicht gut.  
  
Ihr denkt euch wohl: Was will der hier?  
  
Ich sag's euch, ich bin klüger als ein jedes Tier.  
  
Hab keine Angst und setz mich auf  
  
Ich teil dich ein und danach lauf,  
  
In dein neues Haus  
  
Wo du wirst leben in Saus und Braus.  
  
Besitzt du Tapferkeit und Mut  
  
Kommst du nach Gryffindor, sagt der Hut  
  
Bist du jedoch gerecht und treu,  
  
So steck ich dich nach Hufflepuff, wo man hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.  
  
Die Gelehrsamen und Weisen  
  
Machen sich bereit, nach Ravenclaw zu reisen.  
  
Weißt du List und Tücke zu verbinden  
  
Und willst echte Freunde finden?  
  
Dann wirst du dich nach Slytherin begeben,  
  
Und dort glücklich leben.  
  
Los, setz mich auf und fürcht' dich nicht  
  
Ich erkenn' das Wesen eines jeden Wichts."   
  
Die ganze Halle klatschte und jubelte, und der Hut verbeugte sich immer wieder. Schließlich trat Professor McGonnagall vor und sagte "Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, setzt ihr euch den Hut auf den Kopf und geht dann zu eurem neuen Haustisch." Sie rollte die Pergamentrolle mit den Namen auf und rief als erstes 'Alstin, Robert' auf, der zu einem Gryffindor wurde. Dann kamen 'Allister, Sue' eine Hufflepuff, 'Aniston, Alexandra' eine Ravenclaw und 'Baksey, Rizi' eine weitere Gryffindor. 'Billingtis, Finch' wurde schließlich der erste Slytherin. Fast am Ende angekommen, wurde schließlich 'Weasley, Diztay' aufgerufen - die Tochter von Freds Bruder Charlie. Fred verrenkte sich fast den Hals um einen Blick auf seine Nichte zu werfen, die er das letzte mal vor sieben Jahren gesehen hatte, als sie gerade vier geworden war. Diztay war in Rumnäien bei Charlie und seiner Frau Milena aufgewachsen, deshalb waren Besuche nicht unbedingt zahlreich gewesen - vor allem nach Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg war der Kontakt zwischen Fred und Charlie ziemlich gebrochen. Auch Diztay wurde eine Gryffindor, wie bisher alle Weasleyes vor ihr. Schließlich war die Auswahl vorüber und als alle neuen Erstklässler an ihren Tischen saßen, erhob sich Dumbledore. "Nun, da alle neuen Schüler eingeteilt sind, möchte ich vor dem Essen noch zwei neue Lehrer vorstellen. Der erste sitzt direkt neben mir - Fred Weasley, er wird in Zukunft Zaubertränke unterrichten, da Professor Snape gekündigt hat und nun Schulleiter in Durmstrang ist. Der zweite neue Lehrer, eine Lehrerin eigentlich, ist Alicia Spinnet, die Flugunterricht geben wird, nachdem Madam Hooch, wie ihr ja wahrscheinlich wisst, vorletzten Sommer von Todessern umgebracht wurde." ein Schatten huschte über Dumbledores Gesicht, doch dann setzte er wieder ein Lächeln auf. "Neuer Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist übrigens Professor Vektor. Und wie jedes Jahr muss ich noch sagen, dass der Verbotene Wald nur in Begleitung eines Lehrers betreten werden darf. Aber nun endlich: Guten Appetit!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mal wieda dankö an alle die mir imma so schön reviewen ;) *knuddelknuffknutsch*  
  
un wieder besondern dank an talina ;) 


End file.
